


Pearls and a Black Dress

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Veronica Lodge only has eyes for Betty Cooper.





	

Why is he the hero?

Am I not enough to lift your spirits?

To kiss those pink and polished lips?

Can it not be me?

 

I am the girl with with the pearls and a black dress

Stylish and cool

 

Come to me

Hold your breath

Close your eyes

Imagine a love so dangerous

 

I am the girl with pitch-black hair

You are the girl with locks that resemble light

Brighten my day

I’ll darken your night


End file.
